Final Inesperado
by Saiko M.S
Summary: Solo puedo decir: LEANLO! please


FINAL INESPERADO  
  
Capitulo I: REGRESO A HOGWARTS  
  
Se despertó. Al día siguiente empezaría la escuela, estaba demasiado feliz y no únicamente por volver a Hogwarts, su hogar, sino porque desde mediados de verano los Dursley no lo trataban mal. Sobretodo, porque no lo trataban pero lo prefería. Pero este cambio se debía a Matt, le había conocido a principio de las vacaciones durante uno de sus paseos por el centro comercial muggle, allí donde nadie lo conocía, por lo tanto nadie le molestaría. En esos días se encontraba en un estado deplorable, una profunda depresión lo envolvía y él lo sacó a flote; lo que ninguno de sus amigos había conseguido y todo porque Draco jugó con él pero tenía que deshacerse de esos recuerdos, no haría nada con lamentarse. Decidió bajar a desayunar. Ya empezaba a tener hambre!  
  
Cuando entró en la cocina las miradas de los Dursley se dirigieron hacia él, pero no eran miradas de desprecio por algo que les molestara, sino mas bien de miedo, por lo que se dio cuenta que Matt estaba allí, en la sala. (Recordad: la sala y la cocina están comunicadas) Matt era un hombre alto de unos 25 años, tenia el cabello entre rubio y castaño claro, un cuerpo bien formado y unos hermosos ojos violeta. Harry, a veces, se preguntaba cómo llegó Matt a acabar junto a él, ya que él sabía que no era una maravilla y eso bien se lo había demostrado Draco; aunque según Hermione, él siempre se hundía por cualquier comentario a causa de la poca autoestima que tenía. Ahora que pensaba, nadie ni siquiera Ron ni Hermione sabían de su relación con Matt y por alguna extraña razón lo prefería así. Cuando levantó la vista vio a Matt sonriéndole, fue hasta él y de un salto se agarró a su cuello y le besó. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se separaron sin darse cuenta de las miradas de asco que le dirigían los Dursley.  
  
-¡Mi pequeño! ¿Preparado para irnos?  
  
-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Además mañana empiezo el colegio.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Iremos a almorzar y después te quedarás en mi casa, que mañana te llevo a la estación.  
  
-Pero entonces se darán cuenta que he salido de casa de mis tíos y vendrán.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡me ofendes! Acaso no recuerdas que puedo utilizar magia sin ser detectada.  
  
Recogieron todas las cosas que Harry necesitaría y se marcharon en un deportivo negro. A media tarde llegaron a casa de Matt. En cuanto Harry entró en el apartamento vio el gran sofá que tantos recuerdos le traía, el cual estaba justo enfrente del balcón. A la derecha de la entrada se encontraba la cocina junto al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.  
  
Harry entró y se tumbó en el sofá.  
  
-Veo que estas cansado, así que prepararé la cena y nos acostaremos que mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto- dijo Matt mientras le besaba, ante lo cual Harry le dirigió una sonrisa de lujuria.  
  
Después de cenar y charlar durante un rato se dirigieron al dormitorio donde entre besos se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar desnudos. Matt tumbó a Harry sobre la gran cama mientras se tumbaba encima y comenzaba a darle besos por todo el cuerpo. Harry gemía cada vez que Matt tocaba uno de sus puntos sensibles. Matt seguía bajando por el delicioso cuerpo de Harry hasta que alcanzó el miembro ya erecto este, mientras el chico de oro arqueaba la espalda de placer. El hombre adulto succionaba cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el pequeño culminó en su boca. Ambos se miraron y se besaron mientras que el mayor de los dos iba preparando la entrada del pequeño. Cuando estuvo preparada Matt cogió la cintura de Harry y colocó su miembro en la entrada, fue adentrándose poco a poco hasta que estuvo dentro completamente. Permaneció un tiempo quieto hasta que el otro se hubo relajado y comenzó a moverse poco a poco, subiendo el ritmo a cada embestida mientras masajeaba el miembro de Harry al mismo ritmo hasta que finalmente culminaron a la vez. Se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos.  
  
-Pequeño despierta, ya es la hora.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la estación.  
  
Harry se levantó y desayunaron juntos, cogieron el baúl y a Hedwig y se dirigieron a la estación. Una vez allí, Harry colocó el baúl y a Hedwig en un carrito y se despidió de Matt. Fue hacia el andén 9¾ y traspasó el muro, cuando estuvo al otro lado vio que los Weasley y Hermione ya estaban reunidos, así que se acercó a ellos.  
  
-¡Hola!- dijo Harry risueño mientras la señora Weasley lo abrazaba.  
  
-Hola Harry. Como has estado?- preguntó un poco preocupada la señora Weasley.  
  
-Bien- la mirada de todos era de extrañeza ya que sabían lo que había pasado el año pasado.  
  
Después de despedirse se dirigieron al interior del expreso, se sentaron en una estancia vacía y comenzaron a charlar.  
  
-¿Cómo te han ido las vacaciones con los Dursley?- preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Bastante bien, estamos ignorándonos mutuamente y la verdad, es una maravilla.  
  
Una vez el expreso de Hogwarts llegó a su destino los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el colegio en carro. En el camino hacia el Gran Comedor se encontraron con Draco Malfoy, en el pasillo se hizo un gran silencio ante la presencia de Draco y Harry tan juntos. Harry lo saludó al mismo tiempo que Draco inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo y continuó su camino junto con sus amigos. Este hecho sorprendió a la mayoría de los alumnos incluida una gran parte de Slytherin, de que Potter tuviera un carácter tan risueño ante aquel al que el año anterior le había casi humillado. Cuando estuvieron todos colocados en sus puestos las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a los nuevos alumnos dirigidos por la profesora McGonogall. Hecha la selección, el director Dumbledore se levantó pidiendo silencio, cuando lo hubo conseguido advirtió a los alumnos de primer año que la entrada al Bosque Prohibido no estaba permitida. Después de haber terminado su discurso dio comienzo el festín. Tras la cena todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas guiados por el nuevo prefecto de este año, Hermione. Una vez los alumnos de primero fueron colocados en sus respectivas habitaciones, el trío de oro se sentó en la sala común a charlar un rato.  
  
-Este año va ha ser un verdadero infierno- exclamó Ron- con Hermione de prefecto y el aumento de Pociones y Adivinación es posible que nos maten rápidamente.  
  
Hermione miró con cara de pocos amigos a Ron pero decidió ignorarlo.  
  
-Tampoco creo que sea tan horrible Ron he vivido sucesos peores- le intentó tranquilizar Harry.  
  
Después de una pequeña partida al ajedrez mágico se fueron a sus habitaciones. Mañana sería un día muy largo...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
^____^ Bueno que les parecen creen que tengo alguna posibilidad de que esto guste a alguien. Si es así díganlo! Nada de cortarse.  
  
Mi e-mail es: saiko_schneider@hotmail.com mailto:saiko_schneider@hotmail.com  
  
Gracias! ^,_,^ 


End file.
